


Citrus and Chill

by punklobster



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, PWP, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuzu sandwich, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: Four good friends watch a movie together!





	Citrus and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy ^^ This happened as a result of a writing puppet master game that D_wolpertinger came up with, I was directed to write this by Master LynchieBear! (I mean technically I was the one who was like leT'S DO A FOURSOME LOL) So yeah, this is the silly product of a lot of creative people who decided to have some fun! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we had making it together! 
> 
> edited by Yuzu
> 
> Happy Sixth Anniversary of Citrus!

“Mei, do you like sweet popcorn or salty popcorn?” Yuzu asked from the kitchen.

“Whatever you want is fine,” Mei answered from her seat at the table. 

“Sweet it is,” Yuzu said with a smile, knowing Mei would want it sweet even if she was dishonest. “Any idea what movie they’re bringing?” she inquired as she put on the appropriate seasoning.

“I wouldn’t know,” Mei said with a sigh. “Knowing them, I hope it’s not too inappropriate.” Then right on cue came a knock on the door.

“I’m sure they’ll behave!” Yuzu stated nervously, hoping she wasn’t lying to Mei about that. It had taken a lot of convincing to get this movie night to happen for all parties involved! So she didn’t want anything to wrong. 

“Ding dong!” Matsuri yelled from the other side of the door. Mei was giving Yuzu ‘The Look’ already. And not The Look Yuzu typically enjoyed! (Though the stern disapproving look wasn’t so bad either)

The look had Yuzu moving quickly to answer the door. “Hey!” she greeted with a wide grin, genuinely happy to see her friends. Harumi holds up a grocery bag, ever the helpful friend, while Matsuri was already slipping inside with a light spank to Yuzu’s backside, making her squeak in surprise. Harumi was already rolling her eyes. “I brought more food. And the gremlin who’s going to eat it all.” 

“I am a grown woman now, I need to eat!” Matsuri said, flashing a grin at them. She flashed Mei a wink, who had obviously seen the whole ordeal and was sending bad vibes her way. “I hope you have experienced movies that are more than PG-rated, because we’re going to have some fun tonight!” she announced in a suggestive tone. Yuzu tried to ignore the stare she felt Mei directing at her, but she was one hundred percent unsuccessful.

“Are you actually going to reveal the movie you brought or are you going to keep being annoyingly secretive about it?” Harumi asked. Yuzu took the grocery bag from her and proceeded to assort the chips and popcorn. 

“I think I was being more mysterious and intriguing, but continue being a bitter old lady if you want.” Harumi looked two seconds away from ruining movie night early by throwing the popcorn bowl at her head.

“And whose idea was it to let Matsuri pick the movie?” Mei questioned out loud, directing the inquiry at her wife with raised brows. Yuzu shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth to avoid answering the question. 

“Because I’m nice, I’ll give you a hint,” Matsuri was already popping the disc into the Blu-ray player. “It’s a creepy movie.”

Mei sighed. Yuzu felt gay opportunities open up before her. If it was a creepy movie, she could snuggle up with Mei!! (She was terrible with scary stuff, but she was nothing if not an opportunist when it came to her beautiful wife.) She shot a hopeful look at Mei. 

“I think I have better ways to spend my time,” Mei said, breaking her heart instantly. Harumi saw the disappointment on Yuzu’s face and tried to salvage the entire fantasy that had played out on her best friend’s face two seconds ago. 

“Don’t worry Yuzucchi, I can hide you in my chest if you get too scared.” 

“But I suppose I don’t have to do those things now,” Mei said authoritatively. Harumi kept her smirk of success to herself. 

“I volunteer as tribute,” Matsuri raised her hand in Yuzu’s stead. 

“I don’t believe for a second you get scared,” Harumi shot back. 

“Ouch! I’m scared of that attitude!” Matsuri retorted with a pout.

“Not scared enough.” Harumi flopped herself down on the couch, followed closely by Matsuri, clearly not scared at all as she sat as close as possible, making Harumi groan. Mei sat on the other side of the couch, and Yuzu came round to sit in the middle, setting the plate of snacks in front of them. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not all scary,” Matsuri offered. “There’s a gay surprise near the end.” 

“What does… What does that even mean?” Yuzu asked, brain short-circuiting on the concept. 

“Don’t overthink what she says,” Mei said.    
“Right,” Yuzu quieted down as the movie started. The title was Black Swan. Harumi admitted she’d never seen it. Mei secretly hoped it was a movie about actual swans. 

Yuzu is immediately swept into the plot. She crept closer to Mei, clinging to her as the movie progressed. 

“So, Mila can get it, am I right?” Matsuri broke the atmosphere. 

“Shut up,” Harumi whispered at her. “Natalie Portman is clearly the hotter of the two.” 

“Oh?” Matsuri was leaning into her. “You have bad tastes. But that’s good for me, I suppose.”

“Wow. So you admit you’re terrible?” 

Mei shushed them. She didn’t know how they could focus on their looks when there were more complex issues going on in the film. Not that she was focusing too much. Yuzu was digging her fingers into her upper arm and it was very distracting. 

“What do you think Yuzu-chan, Mila Kunis, or boring ol’ Natalie Portman?” Matsuri whispered over at the blonde. 

“Eh? What?” Yuzu squeaked, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

“Wow, first of all, Natalie went to Harvard, so she has brains and looks,” Harumi defended her pick. Matsuri feigned a yawn.

“That is so boring, Taniguchi-senpai! Mila has the bedroom eyes!” 

“Natalie Portman,” Mei said out of nowhere. Everyone looked over at her. She didn’t elaborate further, but that seemed to end that particular argument. The screen started flashing as the club scene started. Mei closed her eyes during it. The flashing hurt her eyes, but the hand on her thigh pained her almost pleasantly. Matsuri and Harumi were suspiciously quiet on their side of the couch.

Yuzu was starting to squirm in her spot on the couch. She glanced nervously to the pair next to her. Harumi and Matsuri looked pretty snug together on the couch, much to her surprise. Hadn’t they just been arguing a second ago? She honestly had no understanding of how their relationship worked. She inspected them closer, Shirapon’s advice about observation in the back of her mind, hoping to get a better understanding of their relationship. And she observed… Matsuri’s hand under Harumi’s skirt? Huh? Was her hand cold, Yuzu wondered. It took her two seconds of wondering before she rapidly looked away, a flushing mess. ‘ _ OH MY GOOOOOD _ ’ her mind screamed. 

She glanced back just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things, only to see Matsuri’s hand moving in slow steady movements. Harumi was looking straight ahead, biting her lip. Yuzu could see the color on her cheeks even in the darkened room. Suddenly dry-mouthed, Yuzu swallowed heavily. She wanted to look away but it was like her eyes were glued to her friend’s actions. To her horror, Matsuri caught her looking. She looked smug as hell and Yuzu rapidly looked away again, not knowing what to say or do. ‘ _ Oh my god. OH my goD _ ’ 

She started squirming even more in her seat. Was it always so hot in this room? She glanced nervously at Mei’s face. If anyone knew what to do in this situation, it was Mei. However, it seemed her wife hadn’t even noticed the situation happening a foot away from them. Mei had her eyes closed against the lights of the television. To Yuzu’s surprise, her ears were a touch red. Maybe she had noticed? Should Yuzu bring attention to the fact? Should she shut up? Her fingers twitched nervously as her thoughts swarmed the room. Mei sighed slowly and suddenly Yuzu was very much aware of where her fingers were resting. 

Experimentally, she squeezed the flesh in her reach, which happened to be high up on Mei’s thigh near her crotch. Mei bit her lip. Yuzu’s heart was exploding out of her chest. ‘ _ Holy shit, is Mei turned on? Holy shit, holyshitholyshiiiii- _ ’

In a panic, Yuzu glanced at what was happening on the opposite end of the couch. For some reason, she was still greatly surprised her friends were still doing their clandestine touching under their clothes. This time with Harumi’s arm around Matsuri’s shoulders, pulling her closer as Matsuri necked her. Yuzu was a hot mess at this point. Not a coherent thought existed in her obliterated mind. She could only squeeze her thighs together and look back at Mei. Her hand moved higher, subconsciously mimicking the motions Matsuri had been doing from memory. 

Mei opened her eyes slightly, pupils were blown out, but giving Yuzu a warning look. But there was something about Yuzu’s face, that certain quality she had whenever she was feeling brave that Mei was inexplicably weak to. They watched each other closely as Yuzu brushed the tips of her finger against the sensitive skin of Mei’s inner thighs. She sucked in a breath and her thighs opened just a fraction in unwitting invitation. The movie was loud, the room was dark. It was almost as if they were alone, even if she knew very well they were far from alone. And it excited her. Mei didn’t have time to rationalize the bold feelings welling up within her. The feelings Yuzu was gently rubbing out of her. 

The heat between Mei’s legs was making Yuzu sweat. It drew her in and her fingers made contact with the damp fabric of Mei’s panties. Her nose was close to Mei’s cheek, lightly nudging her. Mei tilted her head slightly, and Yuzu was thrilled at the invitation. Mei’s eyes had closed again and her breaths were shallow. Yuzu was breathing a lot heavier already as well and her fingers rubbed up and down Mei’s slit. 

Meanwhile, Harumi couldn’t believe she had let this situation get this far. She was going to give Matsuri a firm scolding later when they were out of the room. Much later. After the movie was finished. Speaking of the movie, she had no idea what was happening right now. Her eyes were locked on the screen but her thoughts were racing on different subjects. She didn’t dare look towards the other pair on the couch as Matsuri’s fingers slipped under her panties to make direct contact with her aroused mound. 

“Are you imaging I’m Natalie Portman?” Matsuri whispered into her ear. Oh, the cheeky little bitch. Harumi stubbornly refused to speak, knowing she might make a sound if she did. She squeezed her arm around Matsuri’s neck to shut her up. She didn’t want to admit she may have been thinking about Mila Kunis. 

“I guess Natalie Portman is pretty hot,” Matsuri relented after a few seconds of her windpipe getting cut off. 

“Shut up, please,” Harumi growled at her, worked up. Matsuri was being a tease. She was running her fingers almost tenderly through the hair that covered her arousal instead of touching her more firmly. Her chest was heaving in anticipation, and she just. She wished she was being touched there as well. 

God, she really shouldn’t even be thinking of touching herself when they weren’t even alone! On a whim, she checked the status of her best friend, only to do a double-take when she and Mei made direct eye contact. 

She nearly shoved Matsuri right off of her. Nothing could halt a mood faster than being caught by the ex-student council president. Hell, they were graduated, but she still feared Mei was going to put her in detention! 

Instead, she froze as though paralyzed in Mei’s gaze. She also noticed something else. Mei’s mouth was slightly agape and her eyes hazy. And Yuzu’s mouth was attached to the skin under her ear and her hand was under the former president’s skirt. 

‘Wow, rude, they aren’t even alone in the room,’ Harumi thought to herself. 

It was like Mei wasn’t even looking at her at all. Yuzu moved lower on her neck, sucking and leaving a mark clear as day on Mei’s skin. Harumi drank in the sight. In her current state, the scene wasn’t helping. She had never seen the president look anything less than composed. Mei looked beautiful now.

Yuzu must’ve been working wonders with her mouth if she could reduce the president to such a state. She wondered what else Yuzu’s mouth could do. Harumi’s hand went up to her chest, fondling her own breast. As if reading her thoughts, Mei’s gaze sharpened, like she was aware of Harumi for the first time.

Harumi’s breath hitched in her throat and she wondered if the jig was up. Mei was going to kick them right out the door and then continue riding Yuzu like an equestrian champion while she was left high and dry. This was all Matsuri’s fault. 

Mei’s eyes roamed down her body, taking in the way Matsuri was putting Harumi in the same position as Yuzu was putting her. And Harumi let a moan slip from her throat before she could stop herself.

The opposite pair stilled at the lewd sound and Harumi thought for sure this was it now. 

Matsuri sighed against her neck. “Alright, can we just acknowledge everyone here is horny to get that out of the way and we can move on?” she said loudly. Harumi could’ve died from embarrassment. But she’d kill Matsuri first. 

“Um,” Yuzu mumbled, hand still in Mei’s skirt. 

“I’m just saying we’re all adults here,” Matsuri stated casually. Out of nowhere, her fingers dipped into Harumi’s slit to give her clit a firm rub. Harumi’s hips bucked at the unexpected action and she gasped loudly. Yuzu was looking at her, eyes wide. Harumi’s cheeks were burning and she swatted at Matsuri’s shoulder for that stunt. “You like having an audience, don’t you, Taniguchi-senpai,” Matsuri guessed at, feeling how wet Harumi was between her legs. Matsuri glanced over knowingly. “And it looks like you like to watch, Mei-chan.” Mei’s eyes were boring into them. “How about we give you a little show?” 

Yuzu looked between her two former little sisters, torn to bits but aroused beyond comprehension. She had no idea what to say or do, but Mei seemed to be giving the offer careful consideration. Yuzu wondered again if the room was always this hot because she was about to burn up with a fever. 

“What kind of show?” Mei finally asked after what seemed an eternity of Matsuri rubbing circles within Harumi’s panties. Yuzu was entranced by the movement of that hand. She had always been interested in sex between girls, but she never thought of her friends in that way. Now it was all she could think about! 

Matsuri looked into Harumi’s face, suddenly serious. Harumi was a little caught off guard, but to be honest this whole sequence of events was totally unexpected. Matsuri looked to be asking permission. Harumi released a shuddering sigh since Matsuri had never stopped her ministrations to her clit. She gave a slight nod. She was already on this ride, might as well see where the hell it was going. Matsuri grinned wickedly and turned back to the other couple. “Can I borrow Yuzu-chan?”

Yuzu jumped at her name being mentioned. Borrow her? For what?  _ What _ ? Yuzu looked to Mei, certain that Mei would never agree to--

“Alright,” answered Mei as if Matsuri had asked her to pass the hot sauce. 

“EH!?” Yuzu did not see that coming. “Mei, are you sure?” Yuzu asked just to make sure that she was indeed the hot sauce in her scenario. She still had no idea what was happening, but she had to make sure her wife wasn’t upset in any way. Mei responded by taking her by the chin and kissing her. Yuzu’s surprised moan was muffled as Mei’s teeth bit at her bottom lip possessively before soothing it with her tongue. Yuzu was immediately lost with kissing Mei back, her fingers pressing firmly against Mei before the dark-haired woman suddenly pulled back, leaving Yuzu breathless and chasing after her lips. 

“Go ahead,” Mei reassured, giving Matsuri an inscrutable look. She kissed Yuzu one last time just above her chin and, reassured, nudged Yuzu away from her.    
“Go?” Yuzu repeated, voice low with arousal. “Oh. right,” she flushed prettily when she realized her friends were watching her. She scooted over the small space between them. For some reason, the distance had felt greater before. Now on the same cushion as her friends, Yuzu looked back at her wife to see her reaction. Mei was reclining herself against the seat cushion, gaze keen. 

“Hi,” Yuzu whispered at Harumi, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Hey you,” Harumi greeted back with her own fond smile.

“Are you two going to exchange high fives too?” Matsuri said, the slightest bit irritated by the camaraderie interrupting the mood she was trying to set. She looked full blown exasperated when they did, in fact, exchange a high-five. 

Matsuri sighed. “Yuzu-chan, I didn’t think you were the type to make your wife wait for a show,” she said, getting the mood back on track. She reminded Harumi exactly where her hand was by kneading her crotch. Harumi’s back arched at that, and she shot Matsuri a dirty look. Matsuri was good at ignoring those. Her other hand ran down her body teasingly, feeling the heat of her body through the fabric. Tugging the shirt upward, she made sure to drag her fingers back up along with it. 

Yuzu eyes were magnetized to Matsuri’s hand as it went up, revealing inch after creamy inch of her friend’s skin. Her tongue wet her lips, feeling the urge to taste. As soon as this urge was realized her mouth was salivating. Especially when Matsuri hitched the shirt up over Harumi’s breasts to expose Harumi’s lacy black bra. She had seen them before, of course. In changing rooms when they went out shopping together, as well as in Harumi’s room whenever she stayed over. They had a commanding presence and Yuzu had always felt her gaze drawn by them. From curiosity or envy, she had convinced herself before. What she was feeling now was certainly neither. 

Matsuri removed the hand down Harumi’s skirt to cup both of Harumi’s breasts and press them together, presenting them to Yuzu like her hands were a silver platter. “Ohhh. I like that look in your eye, Yuzu-chan,” Matsuri purred against Harumi’s neck, making her shudder. The tall girl in her arms was also surprised by the raw hunger darkening Yuzu’s gaze. The blonde shook her head a bit to regain some thought. A glance back at Mei revealed she was in the process of slowly unbuttoning her shirt. It gave Yuzu the courage to reach for Harumi’s bra. 

“Harumin,” she whispered as she leaned over the other girl to reach behind her. Matsuri guided her hands as well to the strap. “This bra is really cute,” Yuzu commented, her lips grazing Harumi’s before she released Harumi’s breasts from the confines. 

Harumi, suddenly aware that she was the most naked person in the room, found her hands on her friend’s shoulders, more eager for touch than she could have imagined in a situation like this. Her nipples were instantly stiff when the cool air touched them. They weren’t cool for long when Yuzu hesitantly grazed her manicured fingers along one, in awe of what she saw before her. Harumi’s cheeks colored, and a smile tugged at her lips. “You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you, Yuzucchi?” she teased. 

Yuzu’s eyes snapped up and she flushed all the way down her chest. “What? Me? Think about your boobs?” She laughed nervously, convincing no one. Especially when her other hand, having a mind of its own, reached for the opposite breast as though she had breast magnets installed in her palms. “Well… maybe a little.”

Slyly, Matsuri sank her hand under the band of Harumi’s skirt and panties once more, finding her target as easily as sticking her hand in a slip and slide. Her eyebrows went up at how much more wet Harumi was now. The woman in her arms let out a beautiful moan as Matsuri reacquainted herself with her folds. 

“Fuck,” Harumi panted. Her fingers dug into Yuzu’s shoulders, pulling her forward. “Touch me,” she gasped as her fingers went up behind Yuzu’s nape to bury her hands in blonde hair. 

Yuzu’s feeble “Aw heck,” was muffled as Harumi buried her face in her tits. 

Mei found herself catching Harumi’s bra. She regarded them for a moment, noting their quality before returning her gaze to what she considered to be her greatest nightmare turned deepest fantasy playing out before her eyes. She watched her wife flail her hands for just a moment because there was plenty to grab on to. Then with a whimper, Yuzu put her heavenly mouth to use, nuzzling her face further between Taniguchi-san’s breasts before she opened her mouth to taste them. As she did with all things, she put her all into it, cupping her breasts in her hands to hold them up to her face to devour them. Harumi’s head fell back against Matsuri’s shoulder, back arching as Matsuri sucked her pulse point. 

“Holy shit, Yuzucchi,” she gasped. Mei could think about the dark pool of feelings swirling about in her head, or she could think about the heat pooling in her crotch as she watched her diligent wife pleasure someone else. On a whim, she pressed Taniguchi’s bra to her face and inhaled. To her displeasure (or pleasure?), it smelled delightful. 

The light of the television danced across their collective skin, painting them like a kinky renaissance painting, capturing a moment of pleasure just for Mei’s observation.

“Good?” Matsuri asked enviously as Yuzu left several marks across Harumi’s delicate skin. 

Yuzu could barely answer, she was so occupied. Like a puppy with a new toy. It was honestly fun to watch, but Matsuri really wanted to know how it felt. “Heeey, Yuzu-chan,” Matsuri called out again, reaching a leg around Harumi to nudge the occupied blonde. 

“Why are you interrupting her?” Harumi growled into her ear. 

“I just want to know the difference between Taniguchi-senpai’s boobs and Mei-chan’s boobs,” Matsuri said as if that made everything better. 

“Jesus-fucking-christ,” Harumi groaned. Just when she was getting close, Matsuri had to go and open her dumb mouth. Obviously, her boobs were way better, and now Mei was  _ definitely  _ going to kick her out for having a nice rack, leaving her boobs high and dry! 

“Answer the question, Yuzu,” Mei spoke up for the first time in a while, making her wife freeze up. Harumi saw first hand Yuzu’s life flash before her eyes, just before she shook her head between Harumi’s generous globes as if to relish them one last time before she died. When she lifted her head, both her cheeks were shiny with her own saliva from all the service she paid Harumi. 

“It’s like,” Yuzu said with a low voice, embarrassed. She looked to Harumi for help, but the other woman just shrugged under her while Matsuri looked like she was holding back a laugh at Yuzu’s expense. Her brain was not rebooting online properly so she struggled to grasp words. 

The couch dipped behind her and she was suddenly extremely aware that Mei was approaching her from behind. Even Harumi and Matsuri looked a little nervous as Mei loomed over Yuzu, eyes shadowed. Yuzu ‘eep’d when Mei fingers trailed up her spine. 

“Describe it to me, Yuzu,” Mei repeated, voice soft and suspiciously comforting. 

When Mei’s fingers joined Harumi’s, grasping at the back of her scalp, Yuzu’s eyes rolled from the sensation. Her head was pulled back slightly. Harumi and Matsuri watched the close-up exchange like a captivated audience. Mei’s shirt was fully unbuttoned, exposing her pale chest and stomach. Yuzu’s exposed neck bobbed a little as she gulped. 

“S-soft,” she finally answered, voice hitching slightly. “Soft and they smell good and they taste so good,” she continued. “Different, but a good different! Like different dessert!” Yuzu seemed to be rambling now like she was begging for her life. “Like the difference between cheesecake and angel food cake!”

“Jeez, how much wetter can you get?” Matsuri whispered into Harumi’s ear. “You are such a dirty girl, Taniguchi-senpai. You like to be praised too?” 

“Shut the fuck up, I swear to god,” Harumi snapped at her, frustrated beyond belief, trying not to draw attention to themselves from the show she was getting. Yuzu was such a pretty picture, throat exposed like that, and mouth panting. Matsuri must’ve found the sight appealing as well since Harumi caught the other girl’s foot sneaking up Yuzu’s thigh. 

Matsuri’s toes ran up the inside of Yuzu’s thighs like a devious little snake and Harumi’s blood was really boiling now. Mei suddenly pulled Yuzu away from Harumi, making the blonde whimper in disappointment at having her new toy taken away.

As if having the same thought, both Mei and Harumi turned heated glares to Matsuri, who froze at having been caught with her foot in the sacred cookie jar.  

Harumi’s seized the hand in her skirt, pulling it out with a wince, and Matsuri made a noise of protest. Before she could really say anything, Harumi got up and turned around, pushing the pink haired girl down onto the couch using the weight of her breasts. Matsuri was instantly silenced, looking up at Harumi with wide eyes that for once didn’t look like she knew how this whole situation was going to play out. The nervousness in her face had Harumi smirking down at her. She was in complete control now.  

“I thought of a good way to shut you up.” Harumi got up once again, shimmying out of her skirt and panties. Matsuri at a loss for words and flustered expression filled her with glee. Harumi climbed back onto the couch, knees on either side of Matsuri’s head.

“Let's see you use that mouth of yours for good.” Harumi was all smug now, like an aroused goddess ready to unleash hell (or heaven) on the mere mortal below her. She descended to the sound of war drums (Matsuri’s skyrocketing pulse) and demanded sacrifice and worship. Matsuri could do nothing to slow down the storm about to rain down and before she knew it, her world was eclipsed by Taniguchi-senpai’s pussy. 

Not wanting to just lay there and take it, Matsuri did her best to not flail helplessly under her new constraints. Being an adaptable creature, Matsuri’s hands grasped at Harumi’s thighs to steady herself, opening her mouth to inhale as deeply as she could. Harumi’s scent was thick and pressed into her until Matsuri tasted her. Matsuri was overwhelmed by Taniguchi-senpai’s taste. She moaned helplessly into her pussy, licking and sucking Harumi’s slick folds into her mouth. Then Harumi removed her hands from her body and pinned Matsuri’s hands overhead. Harumi moaned over her as she moved her hips against Matsuri’s lips and tongue, fucking her face with confidence.  

Yuzu was tossed aside in the spot Mei once occupied. Mei leaned over her, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes and wiping the saliva from her cheeks. “Mei?” Yuzu tried to assuage the mood her wife was in. She didn’t know if she was in trouble or not. Mei silenced her with a look as she stood up from the couch. She did look mildly mad and Yuzu stayed still as if she could blend into the couch. Then someone’s skirt and panties hit her face. It took her a moment to realize it was Harumi’s skirt, and that her best friend was now sitting on Matsuri’s face. Yuzu didn’t know how it was possible for her to get anymore flustered, but the sight of Harumi’s hips moving in such a sensual way had her heart skipping a beat. Then a skirt smacked against Yuzu’s face again. This time it was Matsuri’s skirt. That had been removed by Mei? 

“Wha-whaaaaat--”

The third pair of skirt and panties hit her in the face. This time it was Mei’s. Yuzu’s head was spinning by the amount of exposed vagina’s suddenly in her vicinity. 

“Hold those,” Mei instructed while she approached the other pair. Yuzu sat at attention, hoarding all the skirts and panties in her arms like precious items. Mei kneeled on the couch between Matsuri’s legs. Her hands found Matsuri’s exposed thighs and the pink haired girl jumped and kicked at the unexpected touch. Mei stilled her with a firm grip and a reassuring caress close to her center. 

“Did I say you could touch my wife?” Mei used her student council president voice. The one that sent tingles down Yuzu’s spine.

Of course, Matsuri couldn’t really respond but it seemed she tried to, making a desperate noise against Harumi when Mei ran her fingers over her wet exposed slit. 

Her fingers went back and forth, coating them in wetness and making Matsuri’s hips jerk against her hand before abruptly stopping. Yuzu could see Matsuri’s entrance contract from her spot, she was watching so closely. Harumi was also looking behind her, letting loose a delighted noise when Mei gripped Matsuri’s leg by the back of her knee and moved forward. She could feel Matsuri panting hotly against her center as Mei maneuvered herself so that her crotch was nestled right above Matsuri’s. 

“Holy fuck, Mei,” Yuzu was mumbling behind Mei as she pulled Matsuri’s leg over her shoulder. 

“Holy shit, Prez,” Harumi moaned, impressed and excited. 

“Hohfahk,” Matsuri groaned into Harumi’s pussy when Mei pressed her weight into her.

Mei moved experimentally at first. She had only done this to Yuzu before, and Matsuri felt completely different. But she was determined to discipline the girl, just like the time she took back the kiss she stole from Yuzu. Except this time it was more of a preventative measure. Matsuri had no business being so greedy. 

Matsuri whined against Harumi and the taller girl ran her fingers through pink hair. “Don’t slack. You’ve made me wait long enough.” Matsuri tried to convey contempt at her through her gaze alone, but the effect was ruined since her tongue was busy working overtime to lap at the overflowing fruit in her mouth while her own pussy was getting fucked. She tried to focus, but Mei was starting to pick up speed, rolling her hips into her. She started pressing into Matsuri’s clit at just the right angle and Matsuri found herself falling apart at an embarrassing rate. She hurried her tongue, moving her head back and forth to lick Harumi all over. 

The rate of Harumi’s gyrations increased. As an act of mercy, she released Matsuri’s hands in favor of pinching her own nipples. Matsuri’s hands were quick to land on Harumi’s ass, squeezing and trying to hold her more steady. Harumi had no intention of stopping her dance on top of Matsuri’s mouth. She could feel Yuzu’s hungry gaze roving all over her them. She pulled her hair to the side to expose the skin of her back. She wanted to show off a bit. And she wanted to get off, soon. Knowing that Matsuri was getting fucked over by the student council president tickled her like Matsuri’s nose tickled her clit. The younger woman’s tongue was pressing up into her entrance, licking her deeply. A loud and prolonged moan came out of Harumi. She pressed down even more greedily, riding that tongue. “Oh my god, don’t you dare stop, Matsuri!” 

The grip on Matsuri’s hair tightened and she was motivated to reach the finish line, kneading Harumi’s backside as her tongue was mercilessly seized. Subconsciously, the stroke of her tongue was matching the rolling of Mei’s tribbing hips. As if to remind her that she was there (as though she needed reminding) Mei honest to God bit her. She bit. Her fucking. Leg. 

‘What the fuck??’ Annoyed, but somehow incentivized, Matsuri spread Harumi further with her thumbs and fluttered her tongue as much as she could into her until the movement of her hips stuttered. 

Yuzu was rubbing herself through her panties. She just couldn’t help herself. She was soaked through her shorts and when Harumi cried out in release Yuzu whimpered in sympathy pleasure. Her pretty back shuddered and the movement of her hips slowed languidly as she sighed happily in relief. But while Harumi was slowing down, Mei was speeding up. Now that Harumi was done, Mei leaned forward, one hand braced against the back of the couch and the other on one side of Matsuri’s heaving chest. Yuzu marveled at the fluid panther-like movements of her wife. She had seen all of this first hand of course, but it was something else to watch her wife work from a distance. It was like watching one of those documentaries Mei liked so much where a lioness caught her prey. Except sexy and Yuzu didn’t cry when the antelope was eaten.

Harumi came down from her high at her own damn pace. She ran her hand through hair that was damp with sweat and stretched her back. Her seat was getting a little rocky. And loud. Harumi marveled at the sight of Matsuri between her thighs trying to muffle her moans into her hands. At Harumi’s smug gaze, Matsuri also covered her entire face. It was actually quite cute that Matsuri couldn’t even muster to flip her off or anything while her pussy was getting stimulated. Running her hand through her pink hair in a sudden fit of affection, Harumi climbed off her head once she was sure her thighs wouldn’t shake. “Whew,” she blew her bangs out of her eyes and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off her body. She took a minute to marvel at the way Matsuri completely surrendered to Mei’s determined movements. They were practically sliding against each other. 

Then with a grin, Harumi turned to Yuzu. “How’re you doing, Yuzucchi?” she asked affectionately to a Yuzu who was looking longingly towards the action while her fingers rubbed under her shorts.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been better, actually?” Yuzu chuckled, eyes traveling over to Harumi’s nude form. Harumi preened at the admiration. 

“I think you’ll be better once I get you out of those clothes,” Harumi commented, leaning over her.  

“Oh,” Yuzu seemed to realize that she was the only one still dressed. She sat up to rectify that. Hands stopped her. “Let me,” Harumi whispered with lidded eyes. She pulled Yuzu’s shirt over her head, mentally patting herself on the back for having picked out the bra Yuzu was wearing now. She was right, Yuzu did look hot in it. Yuzu was taking the liberty of feeling up Harumi’s breasts again while Harumi unclipped the cute bra. She lifted her hips helpfully when Harumi tugged at her shorts, taking her panties down as well. Harumi straddled the other woman’s lap, much to Yuzu’s excitement. She chuckled at her friend’s fascination with her rack. “Let me repay the favor,” she insisted as she ran her fingers over Yuzu’s hardening nipples, squeezing and pinching her cute pink peaks. 

Sweat dripped down Mei’s back the more she moved. Matsuri could do nothing but lay there and hide her face from the world, not wanting to be exposed as the piece of meat she currently was. Mei forced her hands away from her face, pinning her wrists next to her head. “You need to learn you need my permission before you do anything,” Mei grunted into her face. With nothing left to muffle her mouth, Matsuri’s squeaky whimpers permeated the room, punctuated with every wet thrust of Mei’s hips. It only a took a few more before Matsuri’s overstimulated clit met its limit. Completely unraveled, Matsuri writhed under Mei, keening like an alley cat. Her orgasm was prolonged, her thighs trembling and jerking as though lightning were traveling through her. Tears in her eyes, Matsuri finally went limp under Mei. Gulping in breaths of air was the only part of her body she could move. Mei threw her leg off and dismounted, out of breath and on her way to orgasm herself. With an air of superiority, she surveyed her handiwork. 

Mei took a moment to relish in this petty victory. Matsuri looked a mess, face, and crotch wet from orgasms. Mei ran her hand through her hair and spun around as soon as her wife senses tingled. She caught Yuzu with her hands on Harumi's ass while the other woman played with her nipples. Yuzu at least had the decency to look absolutely guilty at having been caught. Mei rose an eyebrow, sliding her narrowed gaze over at Taniguchi-san. Like she was being held at gunpoint, Harumi flipped her hands up in surrender. 

“Do I have to teach another lesson so soon?” Mei wondered aloud. 

Harumi chuckled nervously. “I wouldn’t mind being taught that lesson as well,” she said, feeling bold. She watched Mei’s other eyebrow go up in consideration and she changed tactics. “Do I have yours and Yuzucchi’s permission to touch her?” 

Yuzu’s hummingbird of a heart refused to slow down during this exchange. The two women watched each other for a minute until Harumi grinned innocently at Mei. “I’m only here to help.” 

If she meant helping Yuzu not die from all the gay in the room, she wasn’t helping much. 

“Very well,” Mei consented while she removed the hanging shirt from her shoulders. It fluttered to the ground around her feet. “Yuzu?” 

“Y-Yes?” 

Mei’s fingers were suddenly on her chin, pulling her into a slow sensual kiss. Harumi’s brows went up at this clear challenge. She had Mei’s permission, so ‘fuck it’ she thought. Hand slipping onto Yuzu’s jaw she pulled the dazed blonde away from her wife’s kiss. 

“Wha-” Yuzu barely had time to say before she was being pulled into a different kiss with Harumi. Her eyes flew open, darting to Mei’s burning amethyst gaze. Harumi’s kiss tasted different from Mei. Yuzu couldn’t help responding even as Mei watched her. Yuzu’s eyes slipped shut and she moaned. 

Just as the kiss deepened and their tongues made shy contact, Mei was pulling her away. “Fuck,” Yuzu muttered just before her lips were engulfed by Mei’s possessive mouth. She loosened a moan from Yuzu with her teeth on her bottom lip. One of Yuzu’s hand gripped her wife’s hip to pull her closer, her other hand squeezing reflexively where it still rested on Harumi’s ass. She barely had time to take a breath until apparently, it was Harumi’s turn again to kiss her like she was trying to one-up Mei. Her tongue plundered Yuzu’s breathless mouth. She felt like they were passing a sexy joint between them, but taking as deep a puff as possible before passing it back. 

“Waitwaitwait,” Yuzu barely managed between kisses of honestly the best makeout session ever. Yuzu’s brain was so far gone she was starting to think in philosophical terms. Was it actually possible for there to be too much of a good thing? She was about to find out from her grave if this kept up. “That was- whewOW. Wow wow. Wow,” she expressed to her companions. Harumi’s thumb wiped saliva away from the corner of her mouth while Mei brushed blonde strands away from her face. 

“Done already, Yuzucchi?” Harumi playfully asked. Yuzu rapidly shook her head no. She was just too adorable, Harumi thought. Deciding to have a bit of mercy on her best friend, Harumi gracefully climbed off of Yuzu’s lap to sit next to her. Yuzu yelped when Harumi pulled Yuzu to sit in her lap, squeezing her around the middle. “How's this?”

“Good,” squeaked the girl in her lap. Mei hummed in agreement. From this position, she could easily open Yuzu’s legs. So she did. 

Harumi’s hands snapped Yuzu’s legs shut, denying her access much to her chagrin. Mei glared, demanding an explanation. “Slow your roll a bit!” Harumi said placatingly. 

“Do you want this to last, Taniguchi-san?” Mei asked threateningly. 

Harumi hugged Yuzu a little tighter to herself. “And what of it?” she challenged. 

Yuzu ‘awww’d from her comfortable spot. She reached around to pat Harumi’s head. “That’s so sweet, Harumin!” Harumi responded by kissing her temple and tickling her ribs. Mei rolled her eyes at the display. 

“Did you know about this spot, by the way?” Harumi asked Mei, as she continued running her fingers over Yuzu’s ribs and making her squirm in her lap.

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t already extensively studied Yuzu’s entire body,” Mei was quick to snap. 

“What, really?” Harumi whispered into Yuzu’s ear. “Does she take notes too?”

“She does,” Yuzu admitted, a dopey smile on her face. They shared a giggle. Mei’s blood was boiling. She wanted to take back Yuzu’s attention.

Yuzu’s amusement was effectively dashed when Mei once again pulled her thighs apart with gentle hands. Gazes locked, Mei ran her hands up her inner thighs to meet in the middle. Yuzu was exposed and  _ wanting.  _ Yearning to finally be touched. Mei’s hands felt so much better than her own, and Yuzu could feel her body grow hotter and hotter just from the simple contact. Then Mei retracted her hands, running them back up her thighs to her knees, making Yuzu thighs just tremble in her grasp. 

“Mei,” Yuzu called out with a slight whine. Mei’s hands crawled back towards her center at a glacial pace, making Yuzu strain her hips in an effort to get closer.  

When Mei finally rubbed her thumb into Yuzu, spreading her open just the slightest bit, Yuzu seemed to instantly sink deeper into her comfy recliner (Harumi), her deep sigh hitching in her throat. Her hips moved of their own accord, trying to rub herself off on that slight contact. The air was thick with the scent of sex by now, intoxicatingly so. 

Even with Harumi’s hands rubbing lazy circles around her nipples, her wife commanded all of her hazy attention. 

Mesmerized by Yuzu’s spread and glistening folds, Mei bent down to spread them more open with her tongue. She tasted so thick and heady it made her dizzy just how much Yuzu wanted her. “Mei,” Yuzu moaned her name again as another wave of arousal crested Mei’s probing tongue. When Mei pulled back Yuzu’s head snapped up from Harumi’s shoulder to give her a look of betrayal. That look however morphed to curiosity when Mei leaned her to reach Harumi’s face. 

Eyes trained on Taniguchi-sans lips to let her know exactly what her aim was, Mei whispered the word “Taste,” against her mouth in invitation which Harumi gladly took. 

 

Their lips met with a hungry gasp as Harumi tasted Yuzu’s essence for the first time. Their tongues made acquaintance and Mei hummed against her mouth before pulling away. Taniguchi-san was a good kisser and Mei was dripping wet down her thighs. She had to focus. “That’s as close as I’ll allow you tonight,” she said, a little breathless after swapping Yuzu’s arousal between them. 

Harumi smacked her lips and quirked a smile at that. “Tonight, huh?” Mei smirked back. 

Yuzu whimpering in neglect distracted them both. “Don’t forget about me,” she whined, tugging Mei back down to her. 

“Never,” Mei promised with a sweet kiss that had Harumi sighing. Even in a foursome, they seemed to only have eyes for each other. It was cute to watch. But hotter to see Mei’s hand swiftly cupping Yuzu’s pussy and start rubbing her fingers back and forth to create a symphony. 

She was so wet every movement made a sound. It was like she was an instrument and Mei knew exactly how to play her and make her sing. A hand grasped at the back of Harumi’s head for support as Yuzu arched off of her, and Harumi sucked on her neck as her head tilted back. Continuing to pinch Yuzu’s diamond peaks, Harumi hoped she was being subtle when she opened her legs so Yuzu’s bottom was nestled between her thighs. The couple on top of her was stroking her fire again and she attempted to rub her swollen crotch against the blonde as much as was possible. God, she was so close already just from playing the support role, from watching Mei finger her best friend and feeling Yuzu melt and become taught in pleasure somehow at the same time right up against her. Yuzu was moving her hips in tight circles, rubbing up against Harumi as well. “Nmmph! Yu-Yuzucchiiii,” Harumi gasped against Yuzu’s neck before biting down on her pulse point, making the blonde whimper and writhe against her even more. 

It was almost too hot, Yuzu felt like she was a thousand degrees and Harumi was sweating where their skin made contact. Even so, she wrapped her arms tighter around her friend as leverage so she could rub herself against the swell of Yuzu’s ass a little better, one hand fully cupping and squeezing her tit. 

Yuzu was practically bouncing now from the women on either side stimulating both ends of her. Mei’s soaking wet palm pressed forcefully into her clit as her fingers pumped in an out of her as efficiently as a machine. That combined with the sensation of Harumi’s pillowy breasts against her back and the lips sucking trails of bruises along the column of her neck, her eyes kept rolling back into her head. 

Her brain was only capable of thinking in sensations right now. 

Her pulse echoing through her entire body, the fingernails of Mei’s other hand digging into her thigh, the way Harumi was fucking her ass.

‘Wait, Harumi was fucking her ass?’  

That was the first semi-coherent thought Yuzu had in a while. It was quickly drowned out as that thought sent another wave of arousal through her and she pressed her hips back against Harumi, grinding into her. She could feel Harumi’s breath stutter against her neck and she loved it. The hand that had previously been grasping Harumi’s hair let go of those abused strands and wriggled it behind her back, suddenly desperate to feel Harumi’s arousal to enhance her own. Harumi let out a grateful chuckle against the back of her neck as she rubbed herself against the extra stimulus Yuzu provided for her. 

Unbeknownst to the trio, on the television screen, Mila Kunis was currently diving into Natalie Portman’s honeypot, much like Mei was as she kneeled to put her mouth on Yuzu’s clit and suck as she worked her fingers in and out of her. 

It didn’t take long for Natalie Portman to orgasm from Mila’s character’s tongue, and like a chain reaction of orgasms, Harumi came with a long drawn out moan ringing right against Yuzu’s ear and through her entire body. Yuzu followed her over the edge with a violent spasm and a scream that the made the neighbors jump. 

Both friends were limp against each other, their lungs sucking air in greedy gasps. Yuzu’s arm was pinned uncomfortably between them and she made a weak attempt to tug it out. The motion made Harumi burst into infectious giggles. Soon Yuzu was giggling along with her. They had cum so hard they lost their minds apparently. The thought made them laugh all the harder. 

However, Mei’s throbbing and needy pussy was no laughing matter. 

Soon Yuzu found herself with a lapful of Mei and hands grasping her jaw. “Yuzu,” Mei said in a demanding tone before she pulled her wife’s gasping mouth in for a rough kiss. The blonde, exhausted from her powerful orgasm, did her best to respond, but with one arm trapped behind her back, she felt limited in her movements. 

Harumi sensed her best friends current plight. Mei was practically humping Yuzu now, clearly horny beyond reason and seeking relief. Feeling partly responsible for Yuzu’s current state of exhaustion, Harumi decided to help. That was what she was here for, after all! She reached around Yuzu’s body and managed to slip her fingers between the tight wet space between the wives. Mei’s groan of relief seemed to vibrate through Yuzu, reaching Harumi as well. Having just experienced two orgasms herself, and bearing the weight of two very hot women (looks wise and temperature wise) Harumi was limited in her movement as well. That didn’t seem to stop Mei from vigorously fucking herself against her hand. Harumi propped up her fingers as best she could against Yuzu’s stomach and the other woman wasted no time shoving those fingers into her clenching hole. 

“Jesus,” Harumi hissed at the slippery tightness. “This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me,” she laughed as Mei dripped into her palm.

“Same,” Yuzu managed to respond to her friend’s mirth. Mei panted against her mouth, her eyes were closed as her hips worked. Sweat dripped down the side of her neck and between her beautiful breasts. Her best friend’s fingers squelched wetly between her wife’s legs and she found herself once again captivated by the sight. Mei had always captivated Yuzu, but she had never seen her so lost in pleasure before. Was it because of Harumi?

“Yuzu,” Mei moaned against her mouth, falling forward as her body quickly lost control. Yuzu got one last glimpse at Mei’s teary eyes hazy with lust before she buried her face in Yuzu’s shoulder. The sight sent a little more strength to her limbs and with a firm tug, she managed to finally free her other arm.

Mei was losing strength too quickly. Servicing two others before had taken up an unexpected amount of her stamina. That had always been one of her weak points. Her orgasm was just out of her reach and she crawled weakly towards it, rubbing her hips as much as she could. However, knowing that those fingers weren’t Yuzu’s just wasn’t quite enough. Her fingers dug into her wife’s shoulders probably a little too painfully as Yuzu’s name fell from her lips in another plea.

Then two firm hands grasped her ass, lifting her up a little to drop her firmly onto Taniguchi-san’s fingers. Mei cried out at the roughness. Those familiar hands held her there, encouraging her to grind onto those fingers before helping her lift her backside into the air again and repeating the motion of slamming her back down with a wet slap. 

“Damn, nice, Yuzucchi!” Harumi cheered her friend on as her fingers were pushed more deeply into Mei with Yuzu’s help. Yuzu was clearly hyper-focused on her task as Mei trembled in her arms. She knew her wife was close. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Yuzu whispered into Mei’s blushing ear as she took hold of Mei’s ass cheeks. She gently guided her up and down Harumi’s fingers before slamming her back down again. Gravity was her ally. Mei made a sobbing sound against her neck, prompting Yuzu to raise her hips as much as she could, meeting her own downward movement. 

“Rub her clit Harumin,” Yuzu said, voice strained from the effort. Not for the first time this evening she wished she had multiple arms. 

“R-Right,” Harumi responded, rubbing her thumb into the president’s blossoming bud. 

Mei’s head was swimming from all the stimulus as she pushed towards her most powerful and long-awaited orgasm yet. Inhaling Yuzu’s scent as she was fucked into Taniguchi-san’s surprisingly long fingers she was so  _ so  _ close--

The last ingredient that sent her reeling through the clouds was Yuzu licking her tongue against her ear and sucking her earlobe into her mouth as she dropped her one last time onto Harumi’s waiting fingers. Grinding into them, Mei was finally overwhelmed, muffling her scream of relief by biting down on Yuzu’s shoulder. Her wife groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, squeezing her as her hips spasmed. Yuzu made sure to squeeze out every last drop from Mei’s flooding entrance, pressing the small of Mei’s back down to grind away the twitching. 

“Oh my god Mei, you’re amazing. You’re so beautiful, my love,” Yuzu praised into her ear in clear awe of what she just witnessed. 

As Mei’s breaths started to steady Harumi slipped out her drenched fingers. 

“You too Harumin, you did so great!” Yuzu didn’t forget her, throwing her hand up in a universal signal. Harumi high fived her wet hand against it, splattering Mei’s orgasm everywhere. Mei’s next groan was obviously not one of pleasure.

“Thank you, Yuzu,” Mei expressed with a soft kiss to the side of Yuzu’s neck. Yuzu had matching bite marks on either side of her, one from her and the other from Harumi. Mei caressed her cheek as she managed to raise her head a little from where it had been buried in her wife’s shoulder. “And I… appreciate your assistance, Taniguchi-san,” Mei muttered in a whisper, prompting a chuckle from the other woman. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Prez,” Harumi said with a wink. 

“And I was great too for making all this happen,” a voice they had almost forgotten about spoke. They all turned to Matsuri still laying on the opposite end of the couch, who was in the process of putting her phone away with a satisfied smirk on her face. 

“Oh, you made this all happen?” Harumi asked sarcastically. 

“That’s right, all according to plan,” Matsuri affirmed. 

“Was it also your plan to get taken out so early with one orgasm?” Harumi shot back. 

Matsuri looked away with a pout. “Y-Yeah, that was in my plan too!” she lied. “I faked it so I could watch the rest of the show.”

“Is that so?” Mei said as Yuzu ran her hands soothingly up and down her back, making her relax against her. 

“Yeah so”

“Could you get us some water then?” Mei politely requested as her eyes watched Matsuri like a hawk. 

Matsuri started sweating nervously. She couldn’t quite move just yet. “I’m the guest here, shouldn’t you be getting me some water?” she deflected. 

“Oh, you’re right, I’ll get right on that,” Yuzu said, attempting to gently extricate herself from the middle of this love pile to do just that. Harumi and Mei held her down, shooting her looks that only confused her. 

“Let’s wait till the movie is finished at least,” Harumi suggested. 

“Oh, okay,” Yuzu said, clearly having forgotten that the film was still playing in the background. She settled herself more comfortably against Harumi while Mei turned to watch the screen, snuggling into her side for a bit of post-coital cuddle, one of Yuzu’s favorite cuddles. And that was saying something because Yuzu savored all cuddles.

Just when Matsuri started to feel left out, Harumi reached out her hand to lay it on her leg and gave it a squeeze. Matsuri blushed and looked away when Harumi gave her a knowing smile that she knew would tease her later. But for now, the four naked ladies watched the last few minutes of the movie with their heads pleasantly blank. There would be time to question the events that had taken place later, and whether they would happen again. 

Right now there was only one question that needed to be answered. 

“So we all agree that Mila Kunis is the hotter one, right?” Matsuri opened her mouth. 

“You know what--” Harumi started, making Yuzu laugh awkwardly at being in the middle of their fight. Mei snored softly against her, fast asleep. She had never finished a movie in her life. 


End file.
